Soirée manquée ou réussie?
by Wendy Crescent
Summary: Petite soirée dans un bar sous les reflets de l'alcool. Comment un couple pourrait se former aussi facilement qu'avec de simples paris ? OS House/Cameron sans spoilers. FIC RELUE !


_Petit OS House/Cameron, sans spoilers._

**Soirée Manquée ou Réussie?**

L'horloge affichait dix heures du matin. House arriva en retard à son travail, pour ne pas changer. Mais, pour une rare occasion, il possédait une excuse convaincante : il ne voulait pas travailler. En réalité, il ne voulait pas mettre à profit le pari qu'avait lancé Cuddy : organiser une soirée avec ses collègues. House devait inviter Chase, Cameron et Foreman à une soirée. Le genre de chose qu'il ne ferait jamais. Il pouvait, évidemment, ne rien promettre. Mais il pouvait gagner gros : deux semaines de consultations en moins. Seul le gain l'intéresser et pouvait le pousser à tenir le pari.

Il rentra dans la salle des diagnostics. Chase faisait des mots-croisés, Cameron triait le courrier pendant que Foreman lisait une revue médicale sur la neurologie. Ils cessèrent leurs activités en voyant leur patron arrivé, une mine décomposée lui servant de visage.

_Après tout, je suis House, et House ne tient jamais ses promesses. Ah… Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour ne pas faire mes heures de consultations ?_ Se demandait-il.

Il hésita encore quelques instants avant que les mots ne sortent tous seuls, à une vitesse prodigieuse.

**- Si l'homme le pire que vous connaissez vous invite à une soirée, qu'est-ce que vous diriez ?**

Les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts, ils se demandaient l'idée qu'il cachait derrière sa tête.

**- Euh oui, évitez de me regarder avec ses yeux ahuris ça me fait pitié. Et attention vous risquez d'être coincé dans cette position des plus abrutis**, dit House, ironique.

**- Vous comptez faire... Une soirée?** S'étonna Foreman.

**- Hey! Pas sympa de dire que je suis le pire être jamais connu sur terre !******

**- J'y crois pas!** S'exclama Chase, rieur.

**- Ben pincez-vous, à moins que vous voulez que je vous aide? Je dois vous amenez tous les trois à une soirée, ****en même temps**, il regarda Cameron, **je précise car je ne tiens pas à une nouvelle soirée en tête-à-tête avec Cameron**, il se retourna vers les autres, **je vous offre tout de suite mon dernier album de Casimir si vous me dites que vous n'avez aucun soir de libre.******

**- On est censé répondre quoi?** Demanda Cameron.

**Bon alors je vous donne seulement quelques choix :bar, cinéma ou bien sûr une soirée strip-tease?** Proposa House.

**- Non merci pour la soirée de strip-tease, je sens que je passerai un mauvais quart d'heure**, commenta Cameron.

**- Voyons, ce serait bien plus d'un quart d'heure. Allez, c'est plus facile qu'un diagnostic là !******

**[b]- Bar? J'ai rien à faire de la semaine**, répondit Chase.

**- Roh, vous n'aurez pas pu inventer que vous êtes pris ? Avec Cameron au pire, d'une pierre deux coups !** Ironisa House.

Ce dernier ignora le regard noir lancé par Allison.

**- Un bar ? Oui. Ça me convient**, interrompit Foreman.

**- Idem. Je n'ai que le samedi et le lundi de pris**, ajouta Cameron.

**- Le lundi et le samedi de pris ? Je croyais que c'était le mardi…** dit House en passant son regard de Cameron à Chase, et vice-versa.

Elle soupira de mécontentement avant de le fixer d'un œil antipathique. Il lui rendit un clin d'œil exagéré.

**- Bon, je pense qu'on est tous d'accord pour ce soir? Plus vite cette histoire se termine plus vite je pourrais m'envoyer en l'air avec la toute nouvelle call-girl de talents**, acheva-t-il.

Dans un accord commun ils décidèrent de fixer le rendez-vous à dix-neuf heures, House devant passer les prendre.

En fin de journée, ils rentrèrent chez eux avec une hâte indescriptible. House passa chercher Cameron, qui se trouvait par un heureux hasard avec Chase. Les deux médecins s'installèrent à l'arrière du véhicule, puis se fut le tour de Foreman qui s'installa à l'avant. A plusieurs reprises, House prit la peine jeter un coup d'œil dans son rétroviseur, histoire de vérifier que les deux du fond ne faisaient pas de cochonneries sans qu'il ait sortir son caméscope.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. Un bar pas trop cher et plutôt sympa qui s'occupait aussi des repas. Une table pour quatre personnes les accueillit. House s'assit à côté de Cameron, cette dernière faisant face à Chase. Rapidement, l'ambiance se tranquillisa pour finalement finir sous les reflets de l'alcool. A l'exception de Foreman qui perdit à la courte paille et se chargera de les ramener chez eux. House descendit cinq verres de scotch, mais il ne demeurait pas saoul pour autant : il tenait bien l'alcool.

**- Vous voulez mangez dans ce bar où aller dans un resto pas loin?** Demanda House.

**- Ce bar bien sûr, 'faudra que je pense à revenir plus souvent**, répondit Chase, bourré.

**- Ne venez jamais avec Cameron, vous serez accusé de viol**, ironisa House.

**- House ! Ce sont les effets de l'alcool ou vous êtes naturellement fou ?** s'exclama Cameron.

**- Je suis peut-être alcoolique de nature**, plaisanta House, **vous voulez dîner ici aussi ?**

**- Oui, ça me va**, répondit-elle.

**- Moi aussi. Et arrêtez de tous vous bourré sous mon nez, c'est dur de résister**, ajouta Foreman.

**- Votre passé de cambrioleur vous revient à l'esprit?** fit remarquer House.

Après s'être convenablement rassasié et s'être enfilé une dizaine de verres – hormis Foreman qui se contenait de boisson non alcoolisée –, Chase, plus saoul que jamais, regarda House et Cameron à la suite.

**- Je parie cent dollars chacun que vous n'êtes pas capable de vous embrassez tout de suite**, dit l'urgentiste.

Cameron devint écarlate, mais non pas par la faute du vin. Elle ne buvait pas assez pour finir comme son petit ami. Quant à House, l'alcool ne le rendait pas inconscient de la demande de Chase. Foreman ricanait ironiquement et s'impatientait de leurs réponses.

**- Et si je vous disais que vous allez perdre?** Dit House en fixant Cameron.

**- Je... tiens le pari**, répondit-elle timidement.

Devant les regards étonnés de leurs collègues, ils s'embrassèrent de plus belle.  
_Quitte à embrasser Cameron, autant en profiter_, pensait House, _pauvre Chase, il ne se rend même pas compte qu'il demande à sa petite amie de le tromper…_  
House se retira, malgré les plaintes de la jeune femme. Ils se retournèrent vers le blondinet qui leur tendit chacun un billet de cent dollars. House profita de l'occasion.

**- Un autre pari? Parce que là je suis on ne peut plus excité.******

**- Si vous y tenez vraiment. Je vous parie trois cents dollars chacun que vous n'êtes pas capable de vous fiancer.**

L'alcool se révélait décidément très ravageur. La situation s'avérait amusante pour House, qui s'imaginait très bien la dispute intégrale de ses deux collègues – Chase et Cameron – échangeront quand l'alcool se dissipera. Cameron demeurait étonnée, très étonnée. La satisfaction qu'elle portait aux paroles de Chase ne feignait rien. Elle souhaitait seulement que House tienne le pari.

**- Hum...** Murmura Cameron, impatiente de savoir la réaction de House.

**- Pari tenu Cameron?**, lui demanda ce dernier.

**- Je vous demande pardon ?******

**- Pari tenu ?******

**- Je… bien. D'accord.**

Foreman fut chargé d'organiser rapidement le déroulement des fiançailles, qui se passèrent sans aucun inconvénient. Les joues de Cameron s'empourpraient au fur et à mesure que les choses avançaient. Elle n'osait pas se représenter la scène du lendemain. Chase allait recevoir un sacré savon, pour un croyant. Il contemplait, ahuri, les bagues de ses collègues. Il ne lui venait pas à l'esprit qu'il perdait peu à peu sa bien-aimée.  
La soirée ne présenta aucun autre événement. House raccompagna Foreman chez lui, Chase chez lui, et Cameron chez elle. Et bien entendu, il ne quitta pas l'appartement. Quitte à avoir la gueule de bois… les traits de leur nuit seront sûrement très discrets.  
Le lendemain arriva trop rapidement pour eux. Allison s'impatientait autant qu'elle demeurait tendue, l'idée de devoir affronter Chase la hantait.  
Pour l'une des premières fois, House arriva à l'heure – les effets de l'alcool, sûrement – seul, puisqu'il avait quitté le chevet d'Allison à son réveil. Quand les trois médecins – Cameron, Chase et Foreman – arrivèrent, House guetta attentivement les réactions de sa fiancée.

**- Pour une soirée le coup était réussi !** lança-t-elle à son attention.

**- Ne m'en voulais pas, j'ai le prétexte d'avoir été saoul**, répondit calmement House.

**- Idem**, ajouta Chase qui se voulait discret.

**- Roh toi la ferme. Je plains ta future petite amie !******

**- Il faut que dire que vous en avez assez profité non?** Risqua House avec quiétude.

**- Ce qui me dérange c'est savoir être en compagnie d'imbécile.******

**- Euh... De qui parlez vous, de Chase ou de moi?******

**- Des deux. Vous êtes un être absurde et tout le monde le reconnaît. Chase est capable d'obliger sa femme a couché avec un individu.******

**- J'étais saoul... Je ne voulais pas que tu ailles vers House, je voulais que tu restes à moi...** insista Chase.

**- Et bien maintenant c'est hors de question !** fit Cameron, catégorique.

**- De nouvelles intentions?** demanda House, un sourire aux lèvres.

**- Haïr Chase jusqu'au restant de mes jours et restez avec vous même si vous ne le voulez pas**, annonça-t-elle automatiquement, comme si elle avait récité toute la nuit – ce qui n'était pas faisable –.

**- Je sens qu'on va rire au boulot maintenant**, s'exclama Foreman et House en même temps.

**- Et voilà... j'ai tout perdu à cause d'une soirée organisée par le pire individu...** Se maudit Chase en mettant sa tête en ses bras.

**- C'est mal, d'abord vous dites que je suis le pire être jamais connu sur terre puis que Cuddy est la pire individu. Mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, là dedans j'ai tout gagné**, dit House.

Il fit un sourire amical à sa bien aimée et l'embrassa devant tous les autres collaborateurs. En effet, les deux tourtereaux ne décidèrent à aucun moment de rompre, mais au contraire de rendre la vie dure à Chase. Mais ce n'était pas plus mal comme ça. Wilson fut abasourdi en apprenant cette histoire, ce fut aussi le cas de la directrice qui ne pensait pas que son idée pouvait avoir autant de résultats. Il fallut beaucoup de temps pour que Chase s'en remette. Il faut bien le dire : parier sur l'homme de sa petite amie n'était pas quelque chose de très sain, n'est-ce pas Chase ?

**Fin**


End file.
